


LiveCamBoys.com

by gesuotome (orphan_account)



Series: Gross Sweaty Porn Train AU [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gesuotome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum and Youngjae are secretly gay-4-pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LiveCamBoys.com

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll be able to make a fic with a serious title and summary, one day. :"-)

"I saw the video, glad to know that you two miss me so much" Jinyoung’s teeth glinted even on the laptop screen as he chuckled.

The warm even lighting of the hotel room cast down on him whereas Jaebum and Youngjae, who was seated on Jaebum’s lap, only had the blueish glow of the computer screen in their dim bedroom to shed light on them. Jinyoung would be away for another week, he left a few days ago for a business trip and the three of them have been having video calls nearly every evening since then whenever they could.

"You better had enjoyed it," Jaebum mutters under his breath, "It was degrading."

It was quite late where they were at compared to where Jinyoung was so Jaebum was still pretty grumpy from a draining day of work. The hours seemed to drone and drag on by whenever he was in the office.

"You looked like you were having fun though," Jinyoung snickers, somehow managing to hear him despite the substandard quality of their laptop mic.

"How was it?" Youngjae bounces a bit on Jaebum’s lap. An arm snakes around his waist, patting his tummy to get him to settle down.

"Cute, too bad I wasn’t there to help,"

"So you liked it?" Youngjae looks at him expectantly.

"Yes, I did, Youngjaeー Do you have a stand for the camera? Your hands were pretty shaky,"

"Whoops?" Youngjae laughs and grins sheepishly.

"I miss you both,"

"Youngjae misses you too," Jaebum says shifting Youngjae a bit in his lap.

"Speak for yourself," Youngjae pouts.

"How much?"

"This much."

Youngjae yelps as he’s being grabbed by Jaebum, tilted to lay back on Jaebum’s chest with his legs raised in the air.

Youngjae’s shorts are pulled taunt against his ass, and Jinyoung can see them tenting as Jaebum traces the length of Youngjae’s cock. Youngjae gasps as his length hardens under Jaebum’s touch. Finger nails graze on the sensitive skin of Youngjae’s lower belly and the back of his thighs sending shivers running through his body.

"He misses you here," Jaebum says, his hands giving his bottom a harsh squeeze, "And here," He says pushing a finger against his hole through the shorts, Youngjae squirms about in his arms.

"Anywhere else?" Jinyoung hums, leaning in closer to the screen as Youngjae’s shorts are being tugged off.

He’s blushing from head to toe now, completely exposed save for the shirt that he’s wearing.

"Not sure," Jaebum says, his fingertips idly brushing little circles on Youngjae’s cock, as if he was contemplating.

"Want to show him, Youngjae?" He grabs Youngjae’s cheeks, spreading them apart in front of the camera.

Youngjae nods his head furiously, impatient for Jaebum to start. Fortunately the lube was conveniently within arm’s reach.

Sticky slick fingers slip into his hole, gradually spreading his inner walls as Youngjae fingers indent his soft thighs, gripping them tight to hold them up. Jinyoung’s already hard from the soft moans and sighs Youngjae’s making while he watches Jaebum’s fingers disappear into his tight hole. He pushes away the pang of jealousy that he feels when Youngjae turns to kiss Jaebum, their tongues tangling and prodding into each other’s mouths. Jaebum swallows up Youngjae’s warm breaths as he pants and drinks in all of his moans.  
  
“Looks like he misses you here too,” Jaebum hooks both index fingers in him, spreading his hole apart for Jinyoung to see.

"Jaebum, don’t do that," Youngjae breathes, his legs try to jerk close, completely flustered in embarrassment and humiliation as Jaebum wriggles the two fingers in deeper, stretching him even wider.

"But isn’t it true?" He says, teasingly circling the rim of his entrance with his middle finger, causing Youngjae to gasp and squirm. His hole tightens around Jaebum’s fingers and the emptiness between them. 

"You miss having his cock inside you," Jaebum slips the tip of his middle finger in, thrusting it shallowly as Youngjae whines, hips jerking onto his digits.

"Is that true, Youngjae?" The corner of Jinyoung’s lips curl up into a smirk. 

"Y-yeah," Youngjae stutters, "I need you Jinyoung," He gasps, a third finger pushes into him.

Youngjae’s head tips back as he moans helplessly, his neck exposed for Jaebum to nip and suck on. He’s pushing himself down on Jaebum’s fingers, legs trembling and loose as they splay wider. 

His back arches against Jaebum’s torso, chest rising and falling as his breathing fluctuatesー getting faster when Jaebum gets to his prostate and steadying when Jaebum paces him.

"P-please— can we start now?"

"Ask Jinyoung," Jaebum grunts dismissively, his lips ghosting over a wet reddening bruise on his neck, preoccupied with working his fingers in and out of him.

"Not yet," Jinyoung says, watching Youngjae fluster when the fourth finger goes into him.

Reddish-pink crescents blemish the span of his pale thighs as he holds on to them tightly, nails digging into soft flesh. Youngjae’s panting as he gets stretched, practically melting when Jaebum smooths over his weak spot purposefully with all four of his digits.

"Jinyoung—" Youngjae cries out. He can feel Jaebum’s thumb jerking into him along with his hard-on prodding his lower back. His own cock is leaking with precum.

"Go on," Jinyoung’s sitting back, a hand languidly stroking his cock as he watches them.

Youngjae’s not sure who that’s meant for but Jaebum takes it as encouragement to push his digits in further till he’s knuckle deep into Youngjae.

"Hyung—," Youngjae sobs, his toes curl and his legs tense up, drawing closer to his chest.

He whimpers, nearly the whole of Jaebum’s hand is inside him. “Jinyoung, please—”

"That’s enough," Jinyoung says and with that Jaebum pulls out of him. Youngjae shudders at the sudden emptiness.

"What else do you miss about me?" Jinyoung says giving Youngjae a moment to calm down, his shaky legs twitch and shift about as his breaths even out.

After a while Youngjae gets up onto his knees, “I miss your voice.”

"Then let’s keep talking," Jinyoung wets his lips as Youngjae lines Jaebum’s cock at his entrance.

"When you get back I’ll ride you like this," Youngjae’s voice trembles slightly while he sinks down onto Jaebum’s cock.

"Are you sure Jaebum won’t get jealous?" Jinyoung chuckles breathily, rolling his palm onto the head of his length.

"He’s had me for the whole week already anyway," He huffs. "Jaebum can just watch—" Youngjae flinches when Jaebum smacks him hard on the ass.

For a while, Youngjae can’t speak. Jaebum’s got a vice-like grip on his hip, bringing him down on his cock as he thrusts up steadily and it takes him awhile to get used to the pace.

"I miss cuddling with you," Youngjae offers him a weak smile, his momentum doesn’t break. "Jaebum’s too heavy," He bites down hard on his lip, muffling a whimper when Jaebum snaps his hips up roughly.

"Also Jaebum just sleeps on me after—" His words choke into a breathy moan, Jaebum thrusts up once more, completely buried in to the hilt, he rolls his hips right against his prostrate.

Jaebum pushes him down onto his hands and knees causing Youngjae to let out a surprised squeak. Holding his shoulders down as he enters him again.

"A-and I have to get him mad—" Youngjae’s breath hiccups; Jaebum keeps brushing up his prostate. "So that he’ll fuck me like this," He pants out, face pressed up against the mattress when Jaebum pulls his hips higher, thrusting into him deeper. 

"You were saying?" Jaebum’s voice is guttural, pounding Youngjae hard into the mattress.

"I’m sorryー I’m sorry!" Youngjae squeals, back arching as he grips tightly at the sheets.

The laptop’s jerks with Jaebum’s harsh movements causing the images to blur slightly on Jinyoung’s screen but Youngjae’s moans remain clear, only getting louder as Jaebum begins fisting Youngjae’s length. He’s crying out Jaebum’s name over and over and Jinyoung can feel the sharp twinge of jealousy prick at him again, it only gets worse when he thinks he sees Jaebum mouthing something against Youngjae’s shoulder.

With a few more harsh thrusts Jaebum cums inside of him, riding out his orgasm. Youngjae cums shortly after, gasping and writhing under Jaebum as he scrunches up the bed sheets in his hands.

"Youngjae come here, I’m not done,"

"Need help?" Youngjae rolls Jaebum off of his back, bending over infront of the camera. Cum is seeping from his pert bottom and trickling down his thighs as he pulls a cheek aside. It doesn’t take Jinyoung long to cum after Youngjae starts shuddering hard and crying out, working a finger into himself, his inner walls still hypersensitive from orgasming just a few moments ago.

Youngjae slumps onto the bed, sighing in relief when he hears Jinyoung groan from behind him as he cums. He removes his finger gingerly, shivering and panting on the bed for a while. Beside him Jaebum’s snoring softly, clinging tight on a pillow. He doesn’t get up no matter how many times Youngjae prods his cheek.

Youngjae lets out another sigh, stretching to get some tissues to wipe off the cum dripping down his thighs.

"See what I mean?" Youngjae pouts, "He doesn’t do stuff for me afterwards like you do. Come home soon okay?"

"It’s a wonder how you two even function without meー Don’t worry it’ll just be a few more days," The corner of his eyes crinkle as he smiles at Youngjae, "You should sleep now, you have work tomorrow don’t you?"

"Yeah I do, good night Jinyoung," Youngjae yawns.

"Good night."


End file.
